Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Treasure Planet
by movieNcartoons
Summary: Winnie the Pooh & his friends are in for the adventure of lifetime as they help their new friend, Jim Hawkins find the loot of a thousand worlds, Treasure Planet. But will they be able to get to the treasure before the pirates do? Find out in this epic odyssey of friendship, courage & destiny.
1. Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood

**D** eep in the Hundred Acre Wood lived a silly old bear by the name of Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh for short. He lived alongside his friends, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo, & Owl.

One day, Pooh and his closest friends, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Rabbit ventured out of the countryside and wondered into a town called Montressor. It was like nothing they've never seen before. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes and everything.

They all stopped by the Benbow Inn for a little something to eat. But just when the friends got themselves settled, the door flew open, and a boy was being escorted by two robot constables.

"Mrs. Hawkins." asked one of the robo-constables. "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area."

The second rob-constable added. "Moving violation 904, section 15, paragraph...um."

"Six?" asked the boy.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Jim!" snapped the boy's mother, Sarah Hawkins, who also happens to be the owner of the Benbow Inn.

Pooh and his friends watched in silence as the robo-constables went on.

"Due to repeated violations, we have impounded his vehicle." said the first robo-constable. "Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to juvenile hall."

"Kiddie hosgow." the second robo-constable added.

"The slammo."

"Thank you, officers." said Sarah as she gave Jim a serious look on her face. "It won't happen again."

"We see his type all the time, ma'am." said the first robo-constable.

"Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders."

"Losers."

After the robot-constales left, Sarah turned to her son. "It's been hard enough to keep this place afloat by myself, without you-"

"Mom, it's no big deal." said Jim. "There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my..."

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the expression on her mom's face.

"Forget it."

As Pooh and his friends saw Jim retreated with a full tray of dishes, they could tell that he needed some help.


	2. Danger Approaching

Pooh and Piglet went outside and found Jim sitting by himself on the roof.

"Jim Hawkins?" Pooh asked.

"Who wants to know?" Jim replied.

"Winnie the Pooh." Pooh said, introducing himself.

"And Piglet too." added Piglet.

"We saw and heard everything inside the restaurant." said Pooh. "And we couldn't help but notice that-"

"Why would you even care?" interrupted Jim. "I don't even know you."

"That may be true." replied Pooh. "But we understand how you feel. Christopher Robin says that is how I make friends."

Jim looked at Pooh and Piglet for a moment and smiled a little bit. "Your friend seems to be a very wise kid."

Pooh and Piglet smiled back at Jim.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah." said a voice from inside the Benbow Inn. It was Dr. Delbert Doppler, a close friend of the Hawkins family. He was talking to Sarah about Jim. "Trying to run a business while raising a felon like..."

"Felon?" repeated Rabbit. He, Tigger and Eeyore seem to be listening to the conversation.

"Uh, I mean, _fellow_ like Jim." Doppler said, correcting himself.

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope." Sarah said.

Jim, Pooh and Piglet listened quietly as Sarah went on. "Ever since his father left, Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar-surfer when he was eight! And yet he's failing in school. He is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything."

The more he listened to his mother, the more Jim felt miserable.

Pooh and Piglet felt sorry for him, but before they could get a chance to talk to him, they saw an space cruiser crash into the docks.

"Get inside and wait here." Jim said to Pooh and Piglet as he ran towards the crash site.

"Hey, mister!" Jim called out, banging on the cruiser's hatch "Mister, you're OK in there, right?"

A clawed hand pressed through the hatch, which flew open, revealing a turtle-like alien.

"He's a-coming." he said, grabbing Jim by his shirt. "Can ya hear 'I'm? Those gears and gyros clicking' and wherein' like the devil himself!"

"Hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" Jim asked.

"He's after me chest." The alien said as he went back to the cruiser to collect his booty. "That fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats!"

He lifted the chest onto his back before returning to Jim. "But they'll have to pry it from ol' Billy Bones's cold, dead fingers afore I-"

But before he could finish, Billy Bones collapsed on the ground and began to cough like crazy.

Jim knew he couldn't leave Billy alone to die. He had to take himself the Benbow Inn.

Supporting Billy with one arm while carrying the chest with the other, Jim staggered towards the inn.

"Mom's gonna kill me for this." he said to himself.


	3. Pirate Invasion

"Thanks for listening, boys." Sarah said to Doppler, Pooh and his friends as she stared out the window at the rain.

"Don't mention it." groaned Eeyore.

Dopper patted Sarah on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay. You'll see." he said.

"I keep dreaming one day I'll open that door, and there he'll be just the way he was." Sarah said as she roamed through her hologram locket, which contained images of Jim as a little boy. "A smiling happy little boy holding a new pet and begging me to let him keep it."

"Well, whatever happens." Rabbit said. "I hope you and your son work it out."

Then he turned to his friends. "Let's go, boys."

But upon opening the door, Rabbit found himself face-to-face with Jim, soaking wet, with a hunchbacked body over his shoulder. "Oh my."

Sarah gasped. "James Pleiades Hawkins!"

"Mom, he's hurt-bad!" Jim interrupted.

Billy collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Me chest, lad." he instructed Jim, who did as he was told.

"He'll be coming soon." Billy went on as he punched in a secret code, which opened the chest.

"I can't let him find this." he said, clutching a small bundle in his claws.

"Who's coming?" Jim asked before Billy grabbed pulled him closer.

" _The cyborg_ ," Billy whispered in his ear. " _Beware the cyborg!_ "

And with that, he slumped back down on the floor, dead as a doornail.

"Oh bother." worried Pooh.

Just then, everyone heard a rumbling sound from outside the inn. Jim hurried over to the window. A schooner had just pulled up to the dock and walking towards the inn were a bunch of...pirates!

"Quick, we gotta go!" Jim warned, grabbing his mother by the arm.

A laser bolt blasted through the window, barely missing Tigger, who jumped onto Rabbit's arms.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one!" Doppler said as he pushed Pooh and his friends upstairs.

"Delilah! Delilah!" he called out to his bullyadous, a horse-like creature that pulled his carriage, who jumped up and down in his presence.

"Stay! Don't move!" Doppler instructed.

But they were running out of time. The pirates have already stormed into the inn and were on their way upstairs.

Tigger knew he had to do something as he watched his friends preparing to jump down.

"I am an expert in the laws of physical science!" Doppler reminded them. "On the count of three, one..."

"Three!" Tigger shouted as he pushed his friends out of the window and into the carriage.

As Doppler rode everyone to safety, they could see the Benbow Inn burst into flames.


	4. The Map to Treasure Planet

"I just spoke with the constabulary." Doppler announced while everyone was in his mansion.

"And?" Rabbit asked.

"Those blackguard pirates have fled without a trace." he said.

"But what about the inn?" asked Piglet.

Doppler turned to Sarah and knelt by her side. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground."

Jim felt terrible. He wanted to say something to his mother, but realized he'd done enough damage already.

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Hawkins." said Pooh.

"Really we are." added Piglet.

Once Doppler brought in a tray of tea, Tigger reached for the first cup, drank it up, but eventually spit it out.

"Yuck! Tiggers don't drink tea!" he said, tossing the cup away.

Doppler and Rabbit looked at Tigger very annoyed.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere." Doppler went on.

"Speaking of which, what the heck is it anyway?" asked Rabbit.

"I'm not sure, Rabbit, but those markings baffle me." replied Doppler. "Unlike anything I've ever encountered."

At that moment, Jim was toying around with the gold sphere that Billy gave to him before he died.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect," Doppler went on. "It would take me years to unlock its-"

Just then, the entire room grew dark.

"Hey!" shouted Doppler and Rabbit.

Jim must have unlocked the orb, which let out pixels creating a three-dimensional image of planets and stars.

Everyone was amazed, especially Doppler. "Why, it appears to be some kind of map!" he realized.

Tigger looked closer. "Hey, look at this."

Rabbit rubbed his eyes. "Why, that's _us_. The Hundred Acre Wood."

As soon as Rabbit touched the destination, the map came alive forming starfields.

"That's the Magellanic Cloud!" Doppler recognized. "The Coral Galaxy...there's the Cygnus Cross and...that's the Calyan Abyss!"

Then, a large green orb stopped in front of everyone.

"Wait, what's this? What's this?" said Doppler. "Why, it...it's..."

"Treasure Planet." Jim realized.

Ever since he was a boy, Jim had grown up knowing the story of Treasure Planet and all of its riches. The legendary Captain Flint had scoured across the universe for years robbing ship after ship of their treasure. And right now, Jim can see that the planet was actually real.

"Flint's trove?" Doppler cried out. "The loot of a thousand worlds! Do you know what this means?"

"It means that all treasure is only a boat ride away." Jim answered.

"Treasure?" asked Rabbit, rubbing his hands together.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an internal place atop the pantheon of explorers!" Doppler said astonished. "He'd be able to experience-"

Just then, the room went dark as the last of the map spiraled back into the sphere, starling Piglet, who jumped into Pooh's arms.

"What just happened?" asked Doppler.

Jim was still amazed with what he discovered. "Mom, this is it." he told his mother. "This is the answer to all our problems!"

Sarah began to protest. "Jim, there is absolutely no way-"

"Don't you remember?" Jim interrupted. "All those stories?"

"That's all they were." said Sarah. "Stories."

For years, Jim knew that that Treasure Planet was real, and right now, he has the proof in his hands. "With that treasure, we can rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over."

"Yeah, sure we will, Mrs. H." said Tigger. "In fact, finding treasure is what Tiggers do best."

Then he whispered to Jim, "And I'm the only Tigger, see."

"Well, this is..it's just..." Sarah sputtered.

"Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" she said to Doppler, who replied. "It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone..."

"Now at last we hear some sense." said Sarah.

"That's why the boys and I are coming with you!" Doppler finished.

Pooh and his friends couldn't believe what they heard. They were all going to find Treasure Planet with Jim.

Doppler went around his study packing up everything in his bag. "I'll use my savings to finance an expedition! I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew!"

"You're not serious," Sarah asked.

Doppler turned to face her, his eyes wild with excitement. "All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and here it is, screaming, 'Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert! Go-'"

"Okay, okay, you're all grounded!" Sarah said, cutting him off.

"What did we do?" asked Tigger.

"Mom, look," said Jim. "I know I keep messing everything up. And I know...that I've let you down. But this is my chance to make up to you-and to set things right."

Doppler motioned for a private talk with Sarah.

"You said yourself you've tried everything." he told her. "There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space."

"Are you saying because it's the right thing," asked Sarah. "Or because _you_ want to go?"

"I really, really, really, _really_ want to go." answered Doppler. "And it's the right thing."

Sarah slowly turned back to her son.

"Jim, I don't want to lose you." she said, brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Mom, you won't." replied Jim. "I'll make you proud."

Sarah let out a small smile.

"Then it's settled." announced Doppler. "We'll begin preparations at once. Gentlemen, soon we'll be off to the spaceport!"


	5. Meet the Captain

A few days later, Pooh & his friends found themselves in the Crescentia spaceport.

In honor of the occasion, Doppler had lent some of his clothes to Pooh and his friends so they can look presentable.

"It sure was nice of Dr. Doppler to let us borrow his clothes for the trip." said Pooh as he and his friends stepped out of the space ferry.

"It sure is, Pooh." agreed Piglet. "Although I wish he had something that were my size."

"On a related note," said Tigger as he turned his back for his friends to see the clothes he was wearing. "Does this make me look fat?"

Dr. Doppler, wearing a space suit, stepped out of the ferry and caught up with the boys.

"Well, boys, this should be a wonderful opportunity for all of us to get to know one another." he said. "You know what they say: Familiarity breeds...uh, well...contempt. But in our case-"

"Look, let's just find the ship, OK?" Jim interrupted, leading the way.

"Right behind you, Jimmy boy." said Tigger as he and the others followed Jim.

"It's the suit, isn't it?" asked Doppler as they kept walking towards the docks. "I should never have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered."

The boys stopped short as they saw what was in front of them.

Doppler gasped. "This is our ship, the R.L.S. Legacy!"

"Now I expect you all to be on your best behavior." said Rabbit as they boarded the ship. "The captain's an old friend of mine and I don't want you to-"

"Wait, you know the captain?" interrupted Jim.

"I've done a lot of traveling when I was younger." answered Rabbit.

"Well, then. Any old friends of Long Ears is a friend of mine!" said Tigger.

"Don't embarrass me, Tigger!" warned Rabbit.

"Oh, come on. When have I ever embarrassed you?"

Rabbit gave Tigger a cold glance, which made Tigger realized of all the times he humiliated Rabbit.

"Right. Point taken."

Once they approached the dock, Rabbit called out to a large alien made entirely out of stone. "Long time, no see, Mr. Arrow. Everything shipshape?"

"Shipshape it is, Mr. Rabbit." replied Mr. Arrow.

"Say, where's the captain anyways?" asked Tigger.

"The captain's aloft." said Mr. Arrow, pointing to a catlike creature swinging down the ropes and land gracefully on deck.

Tigger let out a purr upon seeing the cat woman, which led to an annoyed Rabbit to hit him on the nose.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship to stem to stern," the cat woman said to Mr. Arrow. "And as usual, it's spot on. Can you do nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain." Mr. Arrow said, tipping his hat.

The cat woman turned and was surprised to see...

"Robert D. Rabbit! What a surprise seeing you here."

Rabbit nervously took off his hat and reached for her hand. "Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

But before Rabbit could kiss her hand, Tigger butted in and shook it. "Hello, I'm Tigger. T-I-double-"

"Tigger!" shouted Rabbit, having been humiliated already.

"Uh...nice to meet you." Tigger said anxiously as he slowly backed away.

"Gentlemen, I like you all to meet my good friend, Captain Amelia." Rabbit announced.

"Late of a few run-ins with the Procyan Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." added Amelia as she motioned over to Mr. Arrow. "You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please, Captain." said a modest Arrow.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a world of it." Amelia told him.

Doppler cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this...lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins."

"Jimmy here," mentioned Tigger. "Happens to be the lucky finder of a genuine treasure ma-"

"Tigger, that's enough!" Rabbit snapped as he clapped his hand over Tigger's mouth.

"Let's continue our little conversation in private, shall we?" asked Amelia.


	6. Zip Your Howling Screamer

Once inside her quarters, Amelia bolted the door shut and turned to the boys.

"Now then, to mewl and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

Dr. Doppler was dumbfounded when he heard the captain's words. "Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've-"

"May I see the map, please?" interrupted Amelia.

Everyone looked at each other confused. They didn't want to give up the map, but she is the captain and a close friend of Rabbit's. So what can they do?

Jim tossed the map over to Amelia, who brought it over to her gun case for safe keeping.

"Mr. Hawkins," she said to Jim. "In the future, you and your friends may address me as 'Captain' or 'ma'am' Is that clear?"

Jim just rolled his eyes in the back of his head.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

Not wanting a wait for a response from Jim, Rabbit finally replied. "Crystal clear, ma'am."

"That'll do." said Amelia as she locked up her gun case. "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use."

Then she turned to Tigger. "And Mr. Tigger, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you-" Doppler began, but once again, Amelia cutted him off.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible," she said as she sat down in her desk. "I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're..."

She turned to he first mate. "How did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Arrow answered promptly.

"There you go-poetry!" explained Amelia.

Dr. Doppler just glared at her. "Now see here!"

"Doctor, I'd love to chat," interrupted Amelia, again. "Tea, cake, the whole shebang-but I have a ship to launch, and you've got your outfit to buff up."

Then she turned to Arrow. "Mr. Arrow, please escort this group of neophytes down to the galley straight away. The boys will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"Wait, what? The cook?" asked Jim.


	7. Meet the Cook

Mr. Arrow led the boys to the ship's galley where they heard someone whistling in the kitchen.

"Mr. Silver?" he called out.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir!" Silver replied. "Bringin' such fine-lookin', distinguished gents to grace my humble galley! Had I known, I'd have tucked in my shirt!"

Jim looked closer. The left side of Silver's body was normal, but his right side was all mechanical.

By putting the pieces together, Jim immediately remember Billy's warning.

"It's him!" he whispered to his friends. "The cyborg!"

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Mr. Arrow said to Silver.

"Love the outfit, Doc!" said Silver as he scanned Doppler with his laser eye.

"Well, thank you. Uh...love the eye." Doppler replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Uh, these are the boys who'll be working with you, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, and Jim." said Rabbit as he pushed his friends towards Silver.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya!" Silver said, extending his right hand, which was an array of kitchen utensils assembled.

Silver quickly transformed them into a clawlike metal hand to extend a hand to his new mates, but Jim remained cautious while Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger just waved hello.

"Nice to meet you." groaned Eeyore.

"Now, don't be too put off by this hunk o' hardware!" said Silver as he went back to the kitchen and, using his robotic arm as a cleaver, he chopped a pile of vegetables, cracked some eggs and poured them into a pot.

Silver poured some stew into a few bowls and served them one by one to his guests. "Here. Now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew!"

Very slowly, Doppler took a sniff at his stew, and touched it with his tongue, like a dog that he is.

"Mmmm, delightfully tangy, yet roboust." he announced with satisfaction.

"Old family recipe." replied Silver, who noticed an eyeball floating at the top of Piglet's bowl, causing him to panic.

"In fact, that was part of the old family." Silver added as he let out a hearty laugh, plucked the eyeball from Piglet's bowl and ate it up.

"Could use a smackerel of honey though." Pooh said as he looked at his stew.

"Well, if it's honey you want." said Silver as he pushed Pooh towards the kitchen. "Why don't you take a look around and see what you can find."

Jim, on the other hand, was looking at his stew as well until suddenly, his spoon came to life and swallow some of it.

"Morph!" scolded Silver. "You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief! So that's where you was hiding!"

At that moment, Morph had just tranformed from a spoon into a pink blob of protoplasmic jelly, who then turned into a straw and drank up the rest of Jim's stew.

Tigger examined him a little closer. "What is that thing?"

"What is that thing?" Morph repeated before Tigger touched him, who transformed into a mini Tigger.

"He's...a morph!" explained Silver. "I rescued the little shapeshifter on Proteus One."

Morph transformed back into his normal self, licked Tigger, and went back to Silver.

"He took a shine to me. We've been together ever since."

As the men watched Silver and Morph cuddle with each other, they heard the ship's whistle blow.

"We're about to get under way." Mr. Arrow announced. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

Doppler's face lit up. "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

Everyone looked at Dopper with confusion.

"We'd be happy to." Rabbit answered for him.

Jim and the others tried to follow but Mr. Arrow held out his rocky hand.

"Mr. Hawkins and company will stay here, in _your_ charge, Mr. Silver."

Tigger was just gorging down his stew, but when he heard what Mr. Arrow said, he just spit it out in surprise. "What?"

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-" Silver began.

"Captain's orders!" Mr. Arrow interrupted. "See to it the new cabin boys are kept busy."

With that, he led Dr. Doppler and Rabbit up to the deck, leaving Jim and his friends alone with Silver, who just shrugged and went back to his duties. "Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a cap'n?"

Jim examined Silver a little closer. He did seem nice at all, but can he truly be trusted due to the fact that he's a cyborg?

"You know," he began as he noticed a nearby barrel. "These purps are kinda like the ones back home, on _Montressor_. You ever been there?"

"Ah, can't say as I have, Jimbo." Silver replied.

Jim turned around to see that Pooh was covered with honey.

Disgusted as he was, Jim went on. "Come to think of it, just before I left, I met this old guy who was, uh, kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" asked Silver.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "What was that old salamander's name?"

Pooh began to ponder as well. "Think, think, think."

Morph turned himself to a mini Pooh and did the same thing he was doing. "Think, think think."

Finally, Pooh spoke up. "Wasn't it, uh, Billy Bones?"

"Bones?" Silver repeated. "Ain't ringin' any bells. Must been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roaming' this port."

"Yeah, right." smirked Tigger.

At that moment, the ship's whistle blew again.

"Prepare to cast off!" announced Mr. Arrow.

Silver smiled and told Jim and his friends to go up on deck and watch the launch.

"There'll be plenty o' work waiting' for ya afterwards." he added.

"Whatever you say, boss." groaned Eeyore as he and his friends went up the gangway.

As soon as the boys were gone, Silver's smile began to fade.

"We best be keeping' a sharp eye on these lads, eh, Morph?" he said as he gave Morph a scrap of food. "We wouldn't want 'em strayin' into thing they shouldn't."


	8. The Launch

"Vee are all clear, Capteen!" Onus announced from atop the crow's nest.

On the ship's bridge, Amelia turned to Mr. Arrow. "Well, my friend, are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

Mr. Arrow bowed graciously to his commanding officer. "My pleasure, Captain."

Then he turned to the crew. "All hands to stations."

Jim and his friends had just reached up to the deck to see the crew hard at work.

"Loose all solar sails!" Mr. Arrow called out to the crew, who did as they were told.

The Legacy slowly began to rise up. As it did so, Jim and his friends found themselves floating in mid air. In fact, everyone in the ship was floating in mid air.

"Mr. Snuff, engage artificial gravity." Amelia called to Mr. Snuff, who flipped the switch, sending everyone back on their feet, while Dr. Doppler crashed into the deck.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle. Heading two-one-zero-zero."

"Aye, captain." replied Mr. Turnbuckle. "Two-one-zero-zero."

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please," the captain ordered.

"Take her away!" Arrow called.

Amelia turned to Rabbit and Dr. Doppler. "Brace yourselves, gentlemen."

Doppler and Rabbit looked at each other confused. "For what?"

At that moment, the Legacy blasted off, sending Rabbit and Doppler tumbling towards the ship's railing.

Jim, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger watched from the ratlines as the Legacy ventured forth into deep space towards their destination.

"Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing, Cap'n," announced Silver upon seeing Amelia up on deck. "And look at you, you're as trim and bonnie as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint."

Amelia just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"You can keep that kind of flimflammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." she snapped.

"Spaceport floozies! Spaceport floozies!" repeated Morph, having been transformed as Amelia.

"You cut me to the quick, Cap'n." said Silver as he covered Morph with his hat. "I speaks nothin' but me heart at all times."

"Uh, forgive my interruption, but shouldn't these boys be on the job?" asked Rabbit as he pointed to Jim helping his friends down the ratlines.

"A momentary aberration, Long Ears." replied Silver. "Soon to be addressed."

Then he turned to the boys. "Lads, I've got some new friends I'd like ya to meet. Say hello to the Brothers Mopp and the Bucket Sisters." he said as he gave each of them their own cleaning supplies.

"Bother." said Pooh, looking rather glum.


	9. Trouble on Deck

And so, Jim and his friends went to work swabbing the deck. But as the hours went by, they found themselves immediately bored.

"Well, I finished my part." moaned Eeyore.

"Us too." added Pooh.

Jim sighed with displeasure. "I don't know how this can get any worse."

Luckily, Tigger always looked on the bright side of things. "I think I know how to cheer up all you sad sacks. Anyone up for a game of soap hockey?"

"Do you really think the captain would mind, Tigger?" asked Piglet.

"She won't notice a thing, Piglet." replied Tigger. "In fact, playing games is what Tiggers..."

"I know, I know. It's what you do best." interrupted Jim.

"Exactakly!" said Tigger. "So what do you say, Jim? Up for a little one on one?"

Jim let out a small smile. "You're on, Stripes."

Once they tied up scrub brushes on their feet, Tigger and Jim were ready to play some hockey.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea." Piglet said as he held up the soap.

"Aw, just drop it already." said Tigger, which Piglet did.

Jim slid through the ship as he grabbed the soap with his mop, but Tigger slid past him, snagged the soap away and shot it through Jim's bucket of water.

"Not bad for a kitty cat." said Jim. "But let me show you how it's done."

With that, he picked up the soap with his mop and swung it with all his might, only to hit the ship's gravity switch. "Oops."

"Oh, bother" said Pooh.

"Oh, dear." added Piglet.

"Uh-oh." groaned Eeyore.

* * *

Inside the captain's quarters, Rabbit was having tea with Amelia, Mr. Arrow & Dr. Doppler when he noticed he was starting to float off the ground.

"Hey, who turned off the ship's gravity?" asked Doppler.

"It must've been those idiots." Rabbit thought to himself.

"I"ll see what the problem is." he informed everyone.

Rabbit hurried, or in this case, swam towards the switch and managed to turn it off, restoring the ship's gravity.

"Thanks, Rabbit." said Jim, relieved to be back on the ground.

"Well, it's about time you decided to join the fun, Long Ears." chirped Tigger.

"First off, that's Mr. Long Ears to you." snapped Rabbit. "Second, gravity is not a toy. And third, what the heck is going on here?"

"Hey, don't look at us, man." Jim said. "We had nothing to do with it. It was all Tigger's idea."

"You could say that we were multicaskating." added Tigger.

"Multicas-multitasking? You call this multitasking?" asked Rabbit as he pointed the deck, which was completely covered in soap. "Silver gave you all a job to do, and all you can think about is playing games!"

"But we were just having fun." said Tigger.

"Save it for when we get to you-know-where." replied Rabbit as he handed Tigger back his mop.

"Wha-you mean Treasure..." began Tigger before Rabbit covered his mouth.

"Ixnay on the ure-treas."

At that moment, a four-armed alien named Hans pushed Tigger out of his way. "Watch it, kitty."

"Hey, who are you calling 'kitty?'" Tigger called out. "The name is Tig-"

"Tigger, be quiet." whispered Rabbit. "You don't want to attract attention, do you?"

But, apparently, they already got the crew's attention.

"What are you looking at, weirdos?" sneered a muscular alien, whose head crawled out to reveal that his body was actually another alien, who replied. "Yeah, weirdos!"

"Too late." groaned Eeyore.

"B-B-B-BUG!" shouted Piglet.

Jim and his friends looked up to see Scroop, a spider-like alien crawling towards them from the riggings.

"Cabin boysss should learn to mind their own businesss." he sneered.

"Why, you got something to hide, bright eyes?" Tigger retorted.

"Shut up!" Rabbit whispered as he elbowed Tigger.

Having been offended already, Scroop loomed towards Tigger. "Maybe your ears don't work so well."

"Hey!" Jim said as he came between Scroop and Tigger. "You mess with my friends, you mess with me."

"It'll be my pleasure." said Scroop as he slammed Jim against the mast.

But before he could finish off, a mechanical hand clamped on to his claw. It was Silver holding a purp in his hand.

"Mr. Scroop," he said casually. "Ya ever see what happens to a fresh pure when ya squeeze real hard?"

In doing so, Silver tightened his grip on Scroop's claw, causing to let Jim go.

"What's all this, then?" Mr. Arrow called out.

Stunned, the crew formed a single file in his presence.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship." reminded Mr. Arrow. "Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage."

As everyone went back to work, Silver turned to Jim and his friends. "Boys, I gave you a job."

"He started it!" Tigger and Jim said in unison, before looking at each other. "I did not, you did!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Silver. "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done."

Then, he turned to Morph. "Keep an eye on these pups an' let me know if there be any more distractions."

"Hopefully, this'll teach you a lesson in procrastinating." said Rabbit before he walked away.

Tigger let out his tongue at Rabbit and went back to work with his friends as Morph kept a close eye on them.

* * *

Down in the galley, the crew stood nervously as Silver paced back and forth.

"If you'll pardon my plain speaking', gentlemen, are ya all _stark ravin' totally blinkin' DAFT?"_ he bellowed. "After all me finaglin', gettin' us hired as an upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?"

"The boys were sniffing about." Scroop protested.

"You just stick to the plan, ya bug-brained twit!" growled Silver. "As for the boys, I'll run 'em so ragged, they won't have time to think.


	10. Quality Time with Silver

By the time Jim and his friends were swabbing the deck, it was already nighttime.

"Whew, glad that's out of the way." said Tigger, relived that their job was done for the day.

"Well, at least it's not that bad." Jim said as he put his arms around his friends. "We got to make some new friends...like that spider psycho."

As he spoke, Morph transformed himself into a mini Scroop, startling Piglet.

"Spider psycho. Spider psycho!" he mimicked.

Jim chuckled a little bit. "A little uglier."

"Yeah, and scary!" added Tigger.

So that's what Morph did, while cackling like crazy.

Jim noticed that Piglet was scared stiff and patted him. "It's OK, Piglet."

"Well, thank heaven for little miracles." Silver said as he walked up the deck. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

"Um, look, I...What you did...Thanks." Jim said quietly.

Silver looked at Jim and asked. "Didn't your pap ever teach ya to pick your fights a bit more carefully?"

Jim didn't say anything and continuing mopping the deck.

"Your father's not the teaching sort?" Silver asked again.

"No." Jim said finally. "He was more of the taking off and never coming back sort."

"Ahh." said Silver. "Sorry, lad."

"Hey, no big deal." replied Jim as he scratched Tigger's head. "I'm doing just fine."

Silver looked at Jim for a moment. There was something about this boy that reminded Silver of himself when he was young and the feeling of pain and loss. And he knew the only antidote for that situation is... _more work_.

"Well," he began. "Since the cap'n has put all of you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be poundin' a few skills into those thick heads o' yours ta keep you outta trouble."

"What?" said the boys.

Silver went on. "From now on, I'm not lettin' you outta me sight. You won't so much as eat, sleep, _bounce_ , or scratch your bum without my say-so!"

"But bouncing is what Tiggers do best!" complained Tigger.

"Oh, I think we can put this gift of yours to good use, my lad." chuckled Silver. "You can be sure o' that."

* * *

And so, over the few days, Silver piled Jim and his friends with more work. He put Pooh and Piglet in charge of scrapping barnacles off the ship, Jim and Tigger on yelato peeling duty, and, of course, Eeyore on mopping duty, and so on and so forth.

Throughout that time, the boys found out the extra work Silver gave them were not as difficult as they had been before. In fact, with all the chores Silver had instructed, Jim would always rely on his friends to help him get the job done.

One evening, Silver gave them an entire galley's worth of dirty dishes to clean up. By the time Silver came up later in the night, he saw that everything has been scrubbed clean. Impressed, Silver covered them with his coat and let them sleep for the night.

Another time, Jim and his friends overheard Silver telling stories of his previous adventures to the crew's delight.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all." Jim thought to himself.

Over time, Jim and his friends began to trust Silver, who taught them everything he knew.

One day, they helped Silver ready a longboat for a sail test.

As he watched Silver set off, he recalled an old memory from his childhood.

* * *

One morning, Jim was sound asleep when he heard the door slam. He hurried downstairs to the sitting room and saw his mother slumped at the table in tears. Realizing that his father was leaving them, Jim tried to stop him, but he was too late. His father had already boarded a space vessel and sailed away, never to be seen again.

* * *

Now Jim stood with his friends in the bay, trying to swallow a lump in his throat as he watched Silver sail away without them-just like his father did.

But to their surprise, Silver came back and urged them to come aboard.

Silver tried to show Jim how to steer the boat, but his jaw dropped in surprise when Jim took control of the helm.

Silver, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger held on tight as Jim expertly steered the longboat into the tail of a passing comet as it looped around and dropped back out into the calm air.

This went on for hours until finally it was time to get back to the _Legacy._

* * *

"Oy, Jimbo," Silver said as he and Jim pulled the longboat up the hangar bay. "If I had maneuvered a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today."

"Bowin' in the streets." repeated Morph.

"I don't know." Jim said. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home."

For a moment, everyone sat quietly in the longboat until Jim spoke up. "But I'm gonna change all that."

"Are ya, now?" asked Silver as he stroked Tigger's fur. "How so?"

"Uh, I've got some plans," Jim replied. "That are gonna make people see me a little different."

Silver knew what Jim was talking and started to feel uneasy. "Sometimes, plans go astray."

"Not this time." said Jim as he laid back on the longboat.

Silver felt a pang of guilt for the first time in all his years of pirating. Confused, he leaned over and tried to adjust a bolt which had gotten stiff during the ride. Luckily, Morph helped him out by transforming into a wrench.

"So, how'd that happen, anyway?" asked Piglet, noticing Silver's mechanical parts.

Silver looked at Piglet for a moment. "You give up a few things, chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?" asked Pooh.

Silver chuckled and placed his hat on Pooh.

"I'm hopin' it is, silly o' bear." he answered. "I most surely am."

Just then, the _Legacy_ began to jolt and Silver, Jim, Piglet, Pooh and Tigger were thrown forward in the longboat while Morph smacked through the ship's railing, shattering into tiny pieces, then quickly came back together.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" asked Rabbit up on deck.

"I'll tell you what's going on." replied Doppler. "The star Pellucid! It's gone supernova!"


	11. Cosmic Storm

The cosmos swirled with the dazzling red light of a thousand furious sunsets. A red dwarf star known as the Pellucid was radiating streams of brilliant energy, sending star matter hurtling towards the _Legacy_. It was beautiful and horrifying all at once.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Arrow called out.

Everyone did as they were told. They tied themselves to the main mast just as an energy wave washed over them sending the ship reeling.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" ordered Amelia.

" _Secure all sails. Brace 'em down, men!"_ Arrow repeated.

* * *

As the crew were tying down the sails, Jim, Silver, Tigger and Piglet, hurried to the bow of the ship.

"Come on, no time for dawdling." Tigger called out. "Not a second to waste."

But just then, _wham!_ A hunk of space rock knocked Silver and Piglet from the mast, making them tumble away from the ship and out into space.

"Piglet!" shouted Tigger.

"Silver!" cried Jim.

Working together, Jim and Tigger used their strength to haul their friends back up.

"Whew, th-th-th-that was a cl-cl-cl-cl-close one." Piglet said with a gasp.

But their troubles were far from over. A giant shard was heading towards the _Legacy._

Just when it looked like the end for our heroes, the shard slowly backed away.

* * *

"Capteen, the star!" Onus called from atop the crow's nest.

"Now what's happening?" asked Rabbit.

"It's devolving into a..." Doppler gasped upon seeing..."A black hole!"

Turnbuckle tried to turn the _Legacy_ around but the current was too strong.

"We're being pulled in!" he called out before losing his grip on the ship's wheel.

"Oh, no, you don't!" growled Amelia as she seized the wheel.

* * *

"Hang on tight, Piglet!" Pooh said to his little pig friend as another energy wave washed through the _Legacy._

"Oh, dear." said Piglet. "Oh, de-de-de-de-de-dear, dear."

* * *

Amelia tried her best to steer the _Legacy_ but it kept heading towards the black hole.

"Blast these waves!" she exclaimed. "They're so deucedly erratic!"

"No, Captain! They're not erratic at all!" said Doppler as he examined the ship's radars. "There'll be one more in precisely forty-seven point two seconds followed by the biggest megillah of them all!"

"What is he saying?" asked Rabbit.

"He's saying we'll ride that last megillah out of here!" Amelia said with determination on her face.

"What?!" cried Rabbit.

"All sails secure, Captain!" reported Mr. Arrow.

"Good man," said Amelia. "Now, release them immediately!"

For a moment, Mr. Arrow just stood there, but he knew that once she gives out an order, it has to be done.

"You heard her, men!" he called out to the crew. "Unfurl those sails!"

"Yep, she's finally lost it." moaned Eeyore as he joined the crew to untie the sails.

* * *

"Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia called out to Jim. "Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" replied Jim as he ran to the main mast and checked every single lifeline, tying them tight so they won't get loose, just like Silver taught him.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" Jim called out.

"Very good." replied Amelia.

* * *

Just then, another energy wave blinded the _Legacy_ , causing Mr. Arrow to fall off the ship and hurtle towards the black hole. Luckily, Jim's knot saved him from falling. Relieved, Mr. Arrow started to climb back up when he spotted Scroop on top of the ship's spar. With a look of fear on his face, Mr. Arrow watched as Scroop slashed off the lifeline with his claw. The storm's terrible howl drowned out Mr. Arrow's as he was sucked into the black hole, never to be seen again.

Just when Scroop felt proud of his murderous accomplishment, he heard Doppler's voice.

"Captain, the last wave! Here it comes!"

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents!" Amelia called out. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Everyone braced themselves. Silver clung on to the mainmast, using his body to protect his friends as the ship fell deep into the black hole when all of a sudden, the etherium lit up with the fire of the last energy wave.

The _Legacy_ tore away from the black hole and raced towards the galaxy safe from harm.


	12. Getting In Too Deep

The crew cheered their escape as Dr. Doppler rushed over to Amelia.

"Captain, that...oh my goodness! That was...that was absouletly...that was the most..."

"Oh, tish tosh," Amelia interrupted as she looked through her sextant. "Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful."

Doppler's eyes opened wide with surprise. A compliment from the captain? Well, that was a first!

"Well, uh...thank you. Thank you very much." he stuttered. "Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically...anamomically...ast-astronomically."

"Didn't think it would work." said Eeyore as he tried to wiggle free from his lifeline. "But it did."

"Well, I must...uh...congratulate you, Mr. Silver." Amelia said to Silver. "It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines."

Silver nudged Jim as Pooh, Piglet and Tigger all came to hug him.

"All hands accounted for, Mr Arrow?" asked Amelia.

There was no response.

"Mr. Arrow?"

Suddenly, Scroop emerged from the shadows, holding out Mr. Arrow's hat.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lossst." he said. "Hisss lifeline wass not secured."

Everyone turned to Jim, thinking that he might something to do with Mr. Arrow's disappearance.

"No, I checked them all!"

He ran to the main mast to prove it but when he got there, the lifeline was gone.

"I...I did, I check them all. They were secure, I swear."

Amelia just glared at Jim while Pooh, Piglet and Tigger stared with shock and disbelief.

Silver turned to Scroop who lashed out a sinister grin at him, hinting out that he was the one who got rid of Mr. Arrow.

* * *

It took a moment for the reality of the situation to sink in. Finally, Amelia spoke up.

"Mr. Arrow was a...fine spacer. Finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all."

Then she turned to the crew. "Resume your posts. Carry on."

The rest of the crew glared at Jim, who turned and walked away as Pooh and his friends feeling sorry for him.

* * *

Later that night, Rabbit found his friends by the ship's wheel.

"How's Jim holding up?" he asked.

"See for yourself." moaned Eeyore.

Rabbit saw that Jim was sitting by himself in the rigging.

"It weren't your fault, ya know." said Silver, who stood next to him.

For a minute, Jim said nothing.

Silver went on. "Why, half the crew would be spinnin' in that black abyss if not for-"

"Look, don't you get it!" Jim interrupted. "I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but...I just...just forget it. Forget it."

As they watch Jim turn away, Pooh and his friends felt a pang of sadness inside them.

Silver walked over to Jim and looked him straight in the eye.

"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makin's of greatness in ya! But ya gotta take the helm and chart yer own course. Stick to it, no mater the squalls. And when the time comes, ya get the chance to really test the cut o' yer sails and show what yer made of, well, I hope I'm there, catchin' some o' the light coming off o' ya that day."

Jim stared at Silver for a moment, then, with tears in his eyes, collapsed against his chest. Silver froze for another moment, then very slowly, he wrapped his good arm around Jim and patted him on the head.

Upon seeing this, Pooh and his friends burst into tears themselves.

After a moment of silence, Silver spoke up.

"I'd best be gettin' about my watch. And you'd best be gettin' some shut-eye."

Jim nodded and went down the gangway. His friends were all waiting for them outside.

As Silver watched them giving Jim a group hug, he started to feel a change inside him. He was starting to care for Jim and he worried that his relationship could jeopardize his plans.

"Gettin' in too deep here, Morphy." he said to his protoplasmic friend. "Next thing ya know, they'll be saying' gone soft."

Little did he know that Scroop saw the whole thing.


	13. More Trouble on Deck

The next day, Pooh and his friends woke up to find the ship's cabin empty.

"Where is everybody?" asked Rabbit.

"More importantly, where's Jim?" added Piglet as he looked under the bunk.

"He probably went to the galley for some breakfast." guessed Eeyore.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could use another smackerel of honey myself." said Pooh, chuckling and rubbing his tummy.

* * *

The boys went up to the deck to find Silver leading the ship's crew to the galley.

"Haloo, Silver, ol' chum!" greeted Tigger.

"Oh, eh, top o' the morning, fellas." replied Silver anxiously.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Piglet.

"Is it more honey?" added Pooh.

"Oh, uh, yes, eh, something like that." said Silver as he slowly backed away. "Just wait here and I'll let ya know when breakfast is ready."

As they watched Silver head downstairs, Pooh and his friends knew he was up to something.

Using Piglet as a periscope, they were able to hear what's going on downstairs.

* * *

"What we're saying is, we're sick of all this waitin'!" said an alien named Birdbrain Mary.

"There's only eight of 'em left." added Hands.

"Ve are vanting to move!" shouted another alien named Meltdown.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand."

Pooh and his friends realized that it was Silver talking.

"I sssay we kill 'em all now!" announced Scroop.

"'I say?' What's this 'I say'?" Silver bellowed as he grabbed Scroop by the neck. "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be joinin' him!"

* * *

Piglet, unseen by the crew, was shocked with what he heard, but as Silver shoved Scroop into a barrel, Pooh lost his grip on his little pig friend, who fell into the galley.

Before Pooh could say "No," Rabbit quickly put his hand over his mouth so they won't be discovered. "Shush!"

"I am shushed." replied Pooh.

* * *

Down in the galley, Piglet scrambled out of sight while Scroop and Silver kept talking.

"Ssstrong talk," said Scroop. "But I know otherwise."

""You got somethin' to say, Scroop?" asked Silver.

"It's that cabin boy." Scroop replied, pulling out a purp from the barrel and piercing it with his claw. "Methinksss you have a sssoft stop for him."

Silver realized that Scroop was talking about Jim. He didn't want his fellow mutineers to know he cared about Jim.

"Now, mark me, the lot o' ya!" he snapped. "I care about one thing and one thing only- _Flint's trove_! You think I'd risk it all for the sake o' some nose-wipin' little whelp?"

Still unseen by the crew, Piglet was in shock with what Silver said.

"What was it now...?" asked Scroop. "Oh, 'You get the makin'sss of greatnesss in ya-'"

 _"Shut yer yap!"_ shouted Silver. "I cozied up to that kid to keep him and his mates off our scent! But I ain't gone soft."

* * *

As they listened from outside, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore felt crestfallen upon hearing Silver's words. But their sadness was short-lived when Onus cried out, _"Planet ho!"_

Realizing that they reached Treasure Planet, the pirates ran up to the deck where they can see the green light of the planet, while Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore snuck down to the galley where they found Piglet and Jim climbing out of the purp barrel.

"No need to tell us." informed Rabbit. "We heard everything from outside."

"We've gotta tell the Captain and Doc!" Jim replied as he led his friends outside, only to find Silver blocking their way.

For a moment, no one said nothing.

"Playin' games, are we?" Silver spoke up.

"Well, ya know, playin' games _is_ what Tiggers do-" replied Tigger before Jim elbowed him.

"Best." he finished quietly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games." Silver said. Behind his back, his mechanical arm transformed into a pistol, ready for the kill. "Always hated to lose."

"Mmm," Jim said as he reached for an icepick and jabbed Silver's cyborg leg. "Me too!"

"Ruuuuun!" shouted Tigger.

Silver tried to catch up with the boys until he found them trying to get inside Amelia's quarters. "Blast it all!"

Realizing the jig was up, Silver let out a whistle that caught the crew's attention.

"Change of plans, lads!" he called out as he transformed his arm into a sword. "We move now!"


	14. Evacuation

While the pirates were already taking control of the _Legacy_ , Jim and his friends had told Amelia of what they heard and who the crew really are.

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang!" exclaimed Amelia as she hurried to her gun case and tossed a laser gun to Doppler. "Doctor, familiar with these?"

"Oh, I've seen...uh, well, I've read...,"

As Doppler continued stammering, the laser gun went off in his hand, shattering a globe and barely missing Rabbit, who cried out. "Hey, watch the ears!"

"Oops. Sorry, Rabbit." said a very guilty Doppler.

Amelia just rolled her eyes and pulled out the treasure map from her gun case.

"Mr. Hawkins," she said to Jim. "Defend this with your life."

But as she tossed the map to him, Morph caught it in mid-air, dodging Jim's attempts to get the map back.

* * *

Outside, the pirates try to get inside Amelia's quarters by aiming at the door.

"Are ya takin' all day about it?" Silver asked as he pulled a cannon from a compartment in his leg and blasted open the door, only to find the stateroom empty.

* * *

Down in the ship's hangar bay, Amelia had pulled the level to launch one of the longboats. As the hatch began to open, everyone hopped aboard until Jim discovered that Morph still has the map.

"After that map!" shouted Tigger as he and Jim jumped off the boat and ran after Morph.

Meanwhile, the pirates have found their hangar bay and began shooting at our heroes.

"Chew on this, you pus-filled boils!" Amelia shouted as she aimed her rifle at the pirates.

Doppler tried to aim as well but as he did so, he accidentally shot at a rivet holding up a metal beam, which crashed down on the pirates.

"Did you actually aim for that?" asked Amelia in astonishment.

"You know, actually, I did!" Doppler replied surprisingly.

Just then, Silver pulled up the level to close the hangar doors.

"Oh, bother." said Pooh.

Amelia knew there was only one way to get past the door before they close. "Doctor, when I say 'Now,' shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigger and Jim were still trying to get the map from Morph.

"Drop that map right now, you floating pile of goo!" demanded Tigger.

"Morph!" Silver called out. "Morphy, come here."

"Morph, Morph, bring it here." Jim called back. "Morph, come here."

Morph looked at Jim and then back to Silver and he couldn't decide what to do. So he dove into a large coil of rope.

Silver tried to get there, but with his cyborg leg wounded, he can only manage to crawl up to the coil of rope, until Tigger reached for the map, let out a raspberry at Silver and ran off with Jim back to the longboat.

* * *

"Now!" cried Amelia.

Together, she and Doppler shot at the cables, freeing the boat.

Jim and Tigger managed to catch up with the others, but while Tigger made it onto the boat, Jim only held onto Tigger's tail.

As their friends pulled them up, Amelia let out the sails and they all sailed away from the _Legacy_.

* * *

With the longboat at his sight, Meltdown prepare to take aim.

"Hold your fire!" Silver called out. "We'll lose the map!"

But it was too late. The cannon fired, sending a laser ball towards the longboat.

"Captain, laser ball at twelve o'clock!" shouted Doppler.

Amelia tried to steer the boat, but the laser ball had already torn through the main sail, sending our heroes crashing towards a lush green forest.


	15. Meet BEN

The tranquil silence of the jungles of Treasure Planet was interrupted as the longboat crashed into the ground. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"Oh, boy. That was close." said Rabbit, relieved to be safe from the pirates.

"That was more fun that I ever want to have again." agreed Doppler.

Amelia chuckled as she tried to get up. "It's not one of my...gossamer landings."

"Are you kidding?" asked Tigger. "That was Tiggerific!"

But as Tigger placed his hand on Amelia's shoulder, she began to groan and collapse on the ground.

"Tigger!" shouted Rabbit.

"What did I do?" asked Tigger.

Apparently, the laser ball must've injured Amelia while they were trying to escape from the pirates.

"Oh, don't fuss." she said as they boys tried to help her up. "Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain."

She ached in pain but managed to brush herself off.

"Mr. Hawkins, the map, if you please?" she told Jim.

Jim looked at Tigger, who pulled out the map. Relieved, Jim gave his striped friend a high five.

Suddenly, the map began to melt, revealing...

"Morph?" shouted Tigger. "What are you doing impersonizing the map?"

Morph transformed himself into a miniature version of the rope coil, pointing out that the map is still back on the _Legacy_.

Tigger gasped in shock while Jim asked angrily, "Are you serious? It's back on the ship?"

Rabbit was even angrier. "Why would you let that double-crossing Silver get away with it?"

"Eh, bad judgement?" asked Tigger.

"Speaking of Silver..." said Eeyore.

Everyone looked up to see another longboat hovering over them.

"We've got company." warned Amelia.

Rabbit looked at the wrecked longboat and turned to Amelia. "I don't think this is gonna do us any good."

"You're right." agreed Amelia as she handed Jim a laser flintlock "We need a more defensible position. Scout ahead, all of you."

"Aye, Captain." Jim replied as he led his friends towards the forest.

Rabbit wanted to stay and help Amelia, but he knew his friends needed him more.

* * *

As the boys traveled deep into the forest, the surroundings around them almost reminded Pooh and his friends of their cozy home.

"This is almost like the Hundred Acre Wood!" said Piglet.

Jim chuckled. "You sure don't get out much, do you?"

"We're not exactly the, uh, traveling type." replied Pooh.

"You don't suppose we'll meet any wild animals, do you, Eeyore?" Piglet asked Eeyore.

"Maybe." he moaned.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" asked Jim.

"Like Heffalumps." replied Tigger.

"Heffalumps?" repeated Jim.

"Or maybe even Woozles." added Pooh.

"Woozles?"

"Or even worse, J-J-J-J-J-Jagulars!" mentioned Piglet.

"Heffalumps, Woozles and Jagulars?" said Jim. "Oh, boy. You sure have one lu-lu of an imagination."

As they were talking, the boys heard something coming from the bushes. Jim looked over his shoulder and saw nothing.

"Wait here." he said to his friends as he pulled out his laser gun and cautiously walked towards the bushes, only to come face-to-face with a pair of yellow-green eyes.

Before he knew it, Jim found himself pinned to the ground by a rusty old robot, who cried out. "Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last! I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya and hold ya close to me!"

"Just let go of me!" said Jim as he tried to break free from the robot's grasp.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. It's just that I-I-I've been marooned for, uh, so long." said the robot. "I mean, solitude's fun, don't get me wrong, for heaven sakes. But after a hundred years, _ya go a little nuts!_ "

"What are you?" asked Rabbit as he and his friends slowly walked towards this strange robot. "Some sort of Woozle or Jagular?"

"Actually, I'm..." the robot began. "My name is..."

As the robot tried to collect his thoughts, Morph glance at his friends and made a cuckoo noise.

"B.E.N.!" the robot finally blurted out. "Of course, I'm B.E.N.! The Bio-Electronic Navigator!"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, B.E.N." said Pooh as he introduced himself and his friends to B.E.N.

"And now, if you excuse us, we have to find a place to hide." interrupted Rabbit.

"Yeah, there's pirates everywhere, and-"

"Oh, pirates!" interrupted B.E.N. "Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint! This guy had such a temper.

The boys stopped when they heard what B.E.N. said.

"Wait, you know Captain Flint?" asked Jim.

"I think he suffered from mood swings." said B.E.N. "Personally, I'm not a therapist in any way, but I-you let me know when I'm rambling!"

"Oh, but that means..." interrupted Jim. "Oh, wait, but then you gotta know about the treasure!"

"Treasure?" repeated B.E.N.

"Yes, you know...the loot of a thousand worlds?" said Rabbit as he rubbed his hands again.

"Well, it's all a little fuzzy." B.E.N. admitted. "Wait...I...I remember. I do, I...Treasure, lots of treasure, buried in the centroid, centroid, centroid of the mechanism."

Jim and his friends looked at each other with confusion. Something was not right about this robot. He was starting to get all twitchy and was slowly starting to overload.

"And there was this big door, opening and closing and opening and closing, and Captain wanted to make sure _nobody_ could _ever_ get to his treasure so I helped him...I..." 

Suddenly, B.E.N.'s head to started to malfunction. "Ahhh! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot!"

Jim tried to get his attention, but to no avail. "B.E.N.? B.E.N? B.E.N?!"

"I got this." said Tigger as he slapped him hard.

For a minute, B.E.N. quieted down and looked around. "And you are?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what about the treasure?" cried Jim.

"I wanna say Larry." guessed B.E.N.

"But the-the centroid of the mechanism, or-" Tigger stammered.

"I'm sorry, my-my-my-my-my-my memory isn't what it used to be." confessed B.E.N. "I've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you?"

"Found what?" asked Pooh.

"My missing piece?" said B.E.N. as he pointed to an oddly shaped hole in his head. "A primary memory circuit."

"A robot with very little brain." commented Rabbit. "Now I've seen everything."

Jim shook his head. Obviously, B.E.N. wasn't going to be able to help them at this rate.

"Look, B.E.N." he said. "We really need to find a place so we're just gonna be...you know...Come on guys."

"Oh." B.E.N. said sadly. "So, well, then...I guess, uh, this is goodbye, huh? I-I-I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh...go ahead and, uh...I do understand. I do. Bye-bye."

With that, he dropped down to his feet and sadly rolled away.

Jim glanced guiltily at his friends.

"We can't leave out here by himself, you know." said Pooh.

Jim knew that Pooh was right.

"Look, if you're gonna come along," he called after B.E.N. "You're gonna have to stop talking."

That was all B.E.N. needed to hear.

"Huzzah!" he laughed happily. "Oh, this is fantastic. Me and my bestest buddies, out looking for a-"

He stopped for a moment when he saw Jim giving him a warning look.

"Being quiet." he said sheepishly as he hugged his new friends.

"And you have to stop touching us." Jim added.

"Touching and talking." B.E.N. repeated. "That's my two big no-no's."

"If only you got the message, Tigger." said Rabbit.

Tigger let out a raspberry at Rabbit.

Again, Jim shook his head. "I think we should-"

"Say, listen," interrupted B.E.N. "Before we go out on our big search, um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place? Kind of urgent."

B.E.N. parted some branches aside to reveal a rusty tower high up in the hills. Jim and his friends were amazed at what they saw.

Jim smiled. "B.E.N., I think you just solved our problem."


	16. The Bargain

"Now this definitely feels like home!" said Tigger once he and his friends entered B.E.N.'s tower.

"I can hardly imagine." replied Rabbit sarcasticlly.

"Uh, sorry about the mess." said B.E.N. "You think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often."

He turned to see Doppler carrying Amelia is his arms, mistaking them for newlyweds. "Ah, isn't it sweet. I've find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?"

B.E.N. bustled over to Doppler and Amelia, carrying a tray of cups with mechanical oil. "How about drinks for the happy couple?"

"Ooh. Uh, no. Thank you. We don't drink." said Doppler as he took off his coat. "And, uh, we're not a couple."

He looked around at the walls of the room. "Look at these markings! They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

Amelia, however, was more concerned about the pirates.

"Mr. Hawkins," she ordered Jim. "Stop anyone who tries to approach."

Seeing his friend grimace in pain worried Rabbit.

"Now, Captain, you need to give less orders and get more rest." he said. "You need to get your strength back."

Amelia smiled a little bit. "Very forceful, indeed. Just like old times, eh, Robert?"

Rabbit smiled back at her. In his time, he had had many grand adventures with Amelia, which may be treacherous, but at least they would always make back to civilization in one piece.

"Well, what else are friends for...Amy."

Amelia chuckled. "Nobody's called me that in years."

As Doppler folded his coat into a pillow and gently placed under Amelia's head, B.E.N. called out, "Hey, look! We've got neighbors! Hey, fellas! Over here!"

Unfortunately, B.E.N.'s cries got the pirates' attention. Jim pulled B.E.N. down and blasted at the pirates while they blasted back.

"Nice going, you lunkhead." Rabbit said angrily. "Now they know where we are!"

B.E.N. just shrugged his shoulders. "How was I suppose to know they're pirates?"

Just before Rabbit could strangle B.E.N., everyone heard a voice call out. "Hello up there!"

It was Silver, standing in a clearing, waving a surrender flag.

"Jimbo, if, uh, it's all right with the cap'n, I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks. Just a little palaver."

Rabbit looked at Amelia. "What do you think, Captain?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she frowned. "He's come to bargain for the map. Doubtless, pestilential."

"Captain!" Doppler said as he saw Amelia groan in pain.

"That means..." Jim began.

"...that he thinks we still have it." concluded Tigger.

* * *

Pooh and his friends cautiously watched from inside the tower as Jim walked down to meet up with Silver, with Morph by his side.

"Hey, Morphy." Silver said as they arrived. "I wondered where you lit off to." Morph happily cuddled up to his cyborg friend.

Silver sat down on a rock to adjust his metal leg.

"This poor old leg's been downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley, eh?" he said to Jim, who just stood there with a cold look in his face.

"Whatever you and your mates heard back there-at least the part concernin' you-I didn't mean a word of it." Silver explained. "If that bloodthirsty lot had thought I'd gone soft, they'd of gutted us all."

Jim just kept staring at him.

"But, listen to me," whispered Silver. "If we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich as kings."

Jim thought it over for a minute.

"Yeah?" he said finally.

"You give me that map, and, uh, an even portion of the treasure is yours." promised Silver as he extended his robotic arm, but Jim just stood there, doing nothing.

"Boy, you are really something." he said. "All that talk of greatness, light comin' off my sails. What a joke!"

Silver felt offended. "Now see, Jimbo..."

But Jim kept on talking. "I mean, at least you taught one thing, stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. "I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drubloon of _my_ treasure!"

Now Silver was really mad. "That treasure is owed _me_ , by thunder!"

"Well, try to find it without my map, _by thunder!_ " Jim shouted back.

"You still don't know when to pick your fights, do ya, boy?" Silver said menacingly. "Now mark me, either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me... _I'll use the ship's cannons to BLAST YA ALL TO KINGDOM COME!"_

* * *

As they kept on watching, Pooh and his friends realized that they were on the brink of war.


	17. Return to the Legacy

That night, all was quiet inside B.E.N.'s tower. Amelia was sound asleep, Doppler and Rabbit were watching over her, and the others were playing a game of cards, until they noticed Jim looking up at the _Legacy_ outside the tower.

"So, Jimmy boy, any ideas how to get out this situation?" asked Tigger.

Jim just shook his head. "Without the map, we're dead."

Rabbit came up to the window and saw a campfire, glowing in the distance, realizing the pirates were camping there for the night. "If we try to leave, we're dead."

"If we stay here-" began Pooh.

 _"We're dead!"_ mimicked Morph. _"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!"_

Annoyed, Jim turned to the window.

"Well, I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time." said B.E.N. "So I'll just slip out the back door?"

"Back door?" Jim and Rabbit looked up to see B.E.N. rotation a metallic sphere on the floor.

"Oh, yeah," said B.E.N. "I get this delightful breeze through here."

Jim and his friends looked down to see a vast network of underground machinery.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Tigger.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" B.E.N. shrugged. "Not a clue!"

"Hey, Doc!" Jim called out to Doppler. "Doc, I think I found a way out of here!"

Doppler tried to stop him "No, no, Jim. Wait! The captain ordered us to stay..."

But Jim had already disappeared into the passageway. Pooh, Piglet, B.E.N. and Morph followed after him.

Tigger waved at Doppler. "T-T-F-N, Ta-Ta-for-Now!" Then, he caught up with his friends.

Rabbit sighed. "Guess I better go after them."

Doppler was dumbfounded. "Wait, you're going too?"

"Well, somebody has to bring them back in one piece." replied Rabbit as he hopped into the passageway.

"Don't let us hold ya." groaned Eeyore.

* * *

The secret tunnel led Jim and his friends to where the pirates were camping.

"Oh, good." Pooh said with relief as he peeked out the grate. "They're all asleep."

Jim was relieved as well. But just before he could climb out, Tigger popped in front of him.

"So what's the plan, Jimmy boy?" he asked loudly.

"Shhh! Tigger! Quiet!" Jim whispered urgently, clamping his hand over Tigger's mouth.

Luckily, the pirates were still sleeping.

"Okay, here it is," Jim whispered again. "We sneak back up to the _Legacy_ , disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map.

"That's a good plan." said B.E.N.

"Wonderful plan." agreed Pooh.

"Uh, yes, but there's just one problem." said Rabbit. "How are we suppose to get up there?"

"On that." Jim said, pointing at the pirates' longboat, which was tied to a nearby tree.

"Of course." groaned Rabbit.

* * *

Moments later, Jim and his friends sailed up to the _Legacy_. They peek over the railing to see if the coast was clear, then crept aboard the ship and tiptoed down to the lower deck.

"Okay, I'll get the map." Jim whispered to his friends. "You wait here."

"Roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize the laser cannons, sir!" said B.E.N.

"Right behind you, Benny boy" replied Tigger.

Before Jim could stop them, they took off for the control room, while Tigger was singing his signature song, "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers."

"You go on ahead, I'll get them." Rabbit said to Jim before hurrying after B.E.N. and Tigger.

* * *

"Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal?" said B.E.N. once he, Tigger and Rabbit found the control room.

"Not a problem." scoffed Tigger. "All's we gotta do is find that one little wire."

He opened a control box and, to his surprise, found a tangled-up band of wires.

"You were saying?" said Rabbit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim, Pooh and Piglet hurried to the hangar bay and found the coil of rope where Morph had left the map behind.

"Eureka!" Pooh cried once Jim plucked the map out of the coil.

Just then, a siren went off. Tigger had accidentally disconnected one of the wires that were tangled up in the control box.

"Bad kitty! Bad!" scolded B.E.N.

Tigger quickly reconnected the wire. "Okay, fixing."

Upon hearing the siren, Jim, Pooh and Piglet ran off to find Tigger, B.E.N. and Rabbit.

"Those stupid heads are gonna get us all killed," Jim said to his friends.

But as they ran up the gangway, they saw that Scroop blocking their way.

"Going somewhere?" he growled.

"Run!" Jim cried out.

The boys tried to make a run for it, but Scroop was already on their tail. Jim knocked some barrels over to block Scroop's path, but the devious spider alien just crawled onto the ceiling and was about to close in for the kill until Morph threw himself into a transformed pie into his face. But Scroop just tore Morph off his face and shoved him into a pipe.

Rounding a corner, Jim motioned Pooh and Piglet to keep quiet while he deals with Scroop. He pulled his laser flintlock and pointed it at Scroop when all of a sudden...the room went dark!

* * *

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" said Tigger.

"Tigger!" shouted Rabbit before B.E.N. could cool him down. "Rabbit, don't...don't panic. Breathe in, breathe out."

Rabbit did as he was told.

* * *

The emergency lights went on, covering the room with an eerie red was stunned to see that Scroop was gone. He turned around, but Scroop was still nowhere to be seen. Or so he thought, for the dastardly spider alien was right behind him!

Just then, Morph popped out of the pipe and, seeing Scroop, poked him in the eyes before retreating.

Jim turned around, only to be knocked into the ground by Scroop, his laser gun flown out of his hand.

* * *

"Maybe _this_ is it!" said Tigger as he pulled out another wire.

At that moment, he, B.E.N. and Rabbit found themselves floating.

"You idiot!" shouted Rabbit. "You just turned off the ship's gravity!"

Tigger realized he had made another mistake. "Oops."

* * *

Back at the hangar bay, Jim had just kicked Scroop away from him with such force that the side alien crashed through a window.

As they rose up above the deck, Scroop grabbed onto the mainmast and swiped at Jim as he flew past him.

Jim made a grab for the pirate flag to keep him from floating into space. He saw that his laser gun was already floating by.

Jim then turned around to see Scroop about to cut the flag loose to send him to his doom.

Terrified for his life, Jim hurried down to the mast just as an angry Scroop lunged at him.

 _Snap!_

The rope broke loose, sending the flag and Scroop out into deep space.

* * *

Back in the control room, Rabbit was still trying to get a hold on Tigger.

"Come back here so I can skin you...alive!"

B.E.N. had just restored the ship's gravity, sending Tigger and Rabbit plummeting into the ground.

* * *

Jim was quite relieved to be on the ground again, but he was more relieved that Scroop was gone for good.

Suddenly, Morph emerged beside him as Pooh and Piglet climbed up onto the crow's nest, exhausted from having to get up there with the gravity turned off.

"What did we miss?" asked Pooh.

Before Jim could explain, B.E.N. called out below deck. "Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!"

He, along with Tigger and Rabbit were tangled up with wires from having to find the right wire.

"Now that wasn't hard, was it, Rabbit?" asked Tigger.

Rabbit, however, was not in the mood for any wisecracks."Let's just back to the tower!"


	18. Finding the Treasure

Upon returning to B.E.N.'s tower, the boys could see no one in sight.

"It's so q-q-q-q-quiet in there." quivered Piglet.

"They're probably asleep." guessed Jim. "Stay close."

Just then, Jim heard a _whoosh_. He turned around to see his friends up high in a net.

"You just couldn't listen to the captain, could ya?" said a voice.

Jim saw that Eeyore was tied up along with Doppler and Amelia. He tried to make a run for it until he found himself surrounded by the pirates.

"Thanks for showing us the way in, boy." Turnbuckle said with a sneer.

Jim realized that the pirates were just pretending to fall asleep when he and his friends out of the vent.

As Meltdown and Turnbuckle grabbed ahold of Jim, Morph flew over and bit Meltdown's scaly tail, but the pirate swung him back.

"You're just like me, Jimbo." chuckled Silver as he snatched the map away from Jim's hand. "Ya hates to lose."

Silver tried to open the map with force, but it wouldn't budge. Defeated, he tossed to the map over to Jim "Open it!"

"Better as he says, Jim." said Rabbit.

Jim just stood there for a moment. Then, with a few quick twists, he opened the map, revealing the image of Treasure Planet. The pixels formed a corkscrew path that shot out the window and spiraled over the horizon.

"Tie 'im up and leave 'im with the others!" ordered Silver.

"What?" cried out Jim's friends.

Suddenly, the path disappeared and the room went dark. Silver turned to look at Jim, who held the closed map in his hand.

"You want the map, you're takin' me too." said Jim.

"And wherever he goes, we go!" added Tigger.

Silver looked at Jim for a moment, then at his friends and smiled reluctantly.

"We'll take 'em all!" he said to his men.

* * *

The sun was up by the time the pirates' longboat come to a stop near the end of the map's path.

"We won't be gone long." Rabbit called out as he joined the others.

"Just take your time, boys." Doppler replied.

"It's not like we're going anywhere." added Eeyore.

He, Doppler and Amelia were being guarded by Meltdown while the others set out for the treasure.

As they kept on walking, Pooh and Piglet tried to comfort the terrified Morph.

"Oh, it's OK, Morph." cooed Pooh.

"You're safe with us." added Piglet.

B.E.N., on the other hand, tried to stay calm as he clung onto Jim's side.

"Jimmy, I-I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!"

Rabbit slapped him hard. "Pull yourself together, man! We're gonna get through this."

B.E.N. turned to Jim, who replied, "Let's hope he's right about this."

* * *

Silver beamed as the path to the treasure glowed more brilliantly than before.

"We're gettin' close, lads!' he exclaimed. "I smell treasure a-waitin'!"

"Lead the way, Silver!" said Tigger.

"Tigger!" exclaimed Rabbit. "Whose side are you on?"

But Tiger was already far ahead of his friends as he followed Silver and his army, slicing through the trees with their swords. When they came through the edge of a clearing, however, all they can find was a sheer cliff.

"Hey, where is it?" asked Tigger.

"I see nuttink!" growled Onus. "Fun great big steenking hunk of nuttink!"

Just then, the pixels began to swirl through the air and whooshed back into the map.

"Why would the map lead us here?" asked Rabbit.

"I don't know." replied Jim, trying to open the map. "I can't get it open!"

"We shoulda never followed this boy!" shouted Birdbrain Mary as she shoved Jim into the ground.

"I'd suggest ya get that gizmo goin' again-and _fast!_ " Silver demanded.

As the pirates pondered on what they should do to Jim, he noticed a pattern carved onto the cliff. The markings were just like the ones on the map! And right in the middle was a small, round hole, which was the same size as the map.

Jim placed the map in the place, and as soon as it clicked. the rock pattern began to glow. A three-dimensionsal hologram of the map rose up.

Before Jim could touch it, the ground began to shake. Three energy beams streaked across the valley below them and came together at the base of the cliff, shooting strain up at the sky, opening a hundred-foot-high triangle.

In front of everyone, they could see a spectacular spiral nebula.

"What is that?" Pooh asked astonished.

Jim knew it looked familiar. "The Lagoon Nebula?" he said in wonder.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy!" Silver exclaimed.

Jim examined the holographic map a little closer. "A big door, opening and closing," he said to himself, repeating B.E.N.'s words, touching one point after another. Suddenly, Jim had an idea. "Montessori spaceport," he said, experimentally touching a crescent-shaped point on the controller. The portal opened onto the Crescentia, the point where Jim and his friends had first boarded the _Legacy_.

Jim was amazed with what he discovered. "So _that's_ how Flint did it!"

"D-D-D-D-D-Did what?" asked Piglet.

"Don't you see, Piglet?" exclaimed Jim. "He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure!"

"But where'd he stash it all?" Silver cried out, pusing Jim out of the way and began touching numerous points. "Where's that blasted treasure?!"

"Treasure...treasure..." B.E.N. tried to collect his thoughts again. "It's...buried in the..."

" _Buried_ in the _centroid_ of the _mechanism_." Jim finished.

Pooh pondered about it too. "Think, think think. What if..."

"The whole planet is the mechanism!" Jim blurted out.

"And by centroid..." replied Rabbit.

"The treasure must be buried in the center of this planet!"

Upon hearing this, the pirates grabbed up their picks and shovels and started hacking the ground, only to find out it was all metal.

"How in blue blazes are we suppose to get there?!" Silver snapped.

Jim pushed Silver aside. "Just...open the right door."

The minute he touched a point in the shape of Treasure Planet, a portal opened up to a vast dark chamber.


	19. Booby Trap

For a moment, nobody moved, unsure of what to do now.

"So, who wants to go first?" asked Rabbit.

Without answering, Jim waved his arm through the portal to see if he can enter the other other dimension. Seeing that he could, he walked straight through. One by one, everyone cautiously began to follow him. Once inside, they came to a stop. Before them stood mountains of treasure as far as the eye can see. There were even gleaming piles of gold, gemstones as big as a man's fist, crystal goblets, valuable paintings, marble statues and gold weapons.

"We found it!" Piglet cried out.

The pirates ran towards the treasure, eager to fit whatever they can in their pockets.

"Vee are going to need a bigger boat!" cried Onus.

* * *

Rabbit was amazed with what he saw that he couldn't take his eyes off the treasure.

"It's...beautiful." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"And yet... this is all seeming very familiar." added B.E.N. "B-B-But I c-c-c-can't remember why."

Jim spotted a huge ship filled with more treasure, then he turned to see Silver looming towards the treasure that was outside.

"Come on," he whispered to his friends. "We're gettin' outta here and we're not leaving empty-handed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver had just scooped up a handful of coins and jewels and let them trickle through his mechanical fingers. "A lifetime o' searching, but at long last, I can touch it!"

* * *

"You know what's strange?" asked B.E.N. as Jim and his friends approached the treasure-filled ship. "I can't you how frustrating this is, you guys, because there's something that's just-it's nagging at the back of my mind.

As Jim helped his friends up the ship, Rabbit greedily helped himself to the treasure until the boys saw a most terrifying sight.

"Gasp!" Tigger worded out.

Jim was surprised with what he saw as well. "Captain Flint?"

"In the flesh!" cried B.E.N. until a light loomed down on the ship, revealing a skeleton sitting on an elegant throne. "Well, sort of. Except for skin organs or anything that-that-that resembles flesh that's not there."

"Yuck!" Tigger said disgustingly as he looked closer at Flint's skeleton. "How long has he been there anyway?"

As Jim looked a lot closer as well, B.E.N. continued to fret on. "I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I-I-I just-I can't remember what it was. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

Just then, Jim noticed that something was clenched in Flint's bony fist. He pried the skeleton fingers apart and saw that it was B.E.N.'s missing memory chip.

"B.E.N., I think I just found your mind!" Jim said. "Rabbit, hold him still."

Rabbit did as he was told as Jim quickly inserted the chip into B.E.N.'s head.

B.E.N. shuddered. Then, his eyes focused.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Tigger.

"You know, Tigger, I was just thinking..." began B.E.N. "I was just...thinking!"

All of a sudden, B.E.N. started to light up with joy.

"It's all flooding back!" he shouted. "All my memories. Right up until Flint pulled my memory cirucit so I can never anyone about his... _booby trap_!"

As soon as B.E.N. spoke, however, there was a loud rumble. Everyone turned to Pooh.

"Please tell us that was your stomach." asked Rabbit.

"No." replied Pooh.

Just then, an explosion above them shook the cavern.

"What's happening?" asked a very scared Piglet.

"Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever steal his treasure!" explained B.E.N. "So he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Callypsian kite!"

* * *

The explosions around the cavern got even worse as one of the energy beams broke loose and crashed onto the piles of loot. the fiery blast from another engr. cannon tore through the treasure-filled floor, causing the pirates to flee in terror.

* * *

"Forget the treasure!" said Tigger upon seeing what was happening. "Let's get outta here!"

But Jim was still determined to get all that treasure home.

"You go back and help the Captain, Doc and Eeyore," he told his friends. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me!"

"We are not leaving you behind, Jimmy." B.E.N. said before Jim gave him a cold stare.

"You go, we'll stay with him." informed Rabbit.

With a wave, B.E.N. darted off. " _Bye, guys!"_

* * *

The explosions got a lot more worse as the cowardly pirates ran towards the portal. While trying to carry a treasure chest, Turnbuckle and another pirate, Pigors, tripped and fell towards the fiery crevice of the planet to their deaths.

While trying to gather up as much treasure as he can, Silver noticed his crew running for their lives.

"Come back here, ya blighters!" he called out.

Just then, Silver heard a noise. It was coming from Flint's ship, which was loaded with the last of the treasure!


	20. The Treasure or Jim

Meanwhile, the ground beneath the longboat began to shake violently, but Doppler hardly noticed.

"All my life, I've dreamed of an adventure like this." he sighed. "If only I could've been...more helpful to you."

"Oh, don't be daft." replied Amelia. "You've been very helpful, truly."

"Could've done worse." added Eeyore.

Amelia frowned at him.

"I feel like such a useless weakling." said Doppler as he put his head in his hands. Suddenly, he noticed that his wrists were no longer tied. They were so thin they had slipped through right out of the knots.

Thinking fast, Doppler called out to Meltdown. "Excuse me, my good man. I have a question. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for you big fat body?"

Furious, Meltdown stomped over to Doppler. "I pummel you good!"

"Yes, I'm sure you will." replied Doppler. "But before you do, I have one more question."

He pulled out a laser flintlock and pressed it against Meltdown's stomach. "Is this yours?"

* * *

Back in the cavern, the engine of Flint's treasure-loaded ship started to roar.

"Yes!" Jim cried out. "Guys, we are so outta here!"

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" chanted Tigger.

"Ah, Jimbo!" said a voice. "Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe!"

Jim and his friends saw that Silver had snuck into the ship to reclaim the treasure.

Thinking fast, Rabbit pulled out a sword and pointed it at Silver. "Stay back, you scoundrel!"

For a moment, Silver just stood there, then he looked at Jim and his friends ad glared at them.

"I like ya, lads." he said. "But I've come too far to let you stand between me and the treasure."

As he stepped closer, Silver transformed his robotic arm into a pistol and raised it at Rabbit.

"Oh, my." he said as he dropped the sword.

Jim watched in terror. As much as he wanted the treasure he wasn't going to let Silver hurt his friends.

 _Wham!_ The ship hit an energy beam, knocking everyone overboard. The energy beam bursted through the ship, sucking up all what was in there.

"Oh no ya don't!" Silver cried as he pulled the ship towards him.

"Ah! Oh no!" shouted Rabbit.

Silver turned around and saw Jim hanging on to a giant crack in the cavern floor. "Jimbo!"

Not wanting to lost the treasure, Silver extended his mechanical arm and joined Pooh and his friends to form a rescue rope.

"Jimmy, quick, grab my tail!" Tigger told Jim.

But when Jim got a hold of Tigger's tail, the ledge that he was holding onto crumbled. Jim slipped and fell into the crevasse, but he managed to grab on to another ledge.

* * *

As he watched their friend dangle for his life, Rabbit realized there was only one thing to do.

"The treasure!" he told Silver. "We have to let go of the treasure!"

"What?!" shouted everyone else.

Silver hesitated. "But we came all this way for..."

"Silver, Jim's life is a stake," interrupted Rabbit. "And all you can think is Flint's treasure?"

Guilt ran all over Silver as he looked back and forth from the treasure to Jim.

"Silver!" cried Rabbit.

Finally, Silver gave in. "Oh, blast me for a fool!"

He let go of the ship, and the friends dashed over to the ledge just as Jim fell, grabbing onto Tigger's tail.

Silver finally learned that his friends were more important than anything else.

As he helped pull his friends to safety, they looked up to see Flint's ship disappear as the energy beam destroyed all that was left of Flint's riches.


	21. Escape from Treasure Planet

The boys hurried out of the portal as fast as they could.

Rabbit, however, still couldn't believe the treasure was gone, after all they went through. "It's gone. All of it, gone!"

"It's a lifelong obsession, I know." said Silver as he patted Rabbit. "It'll be alright."

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be alright. Treasure Planet was about to crumble at any minute!

Thankfully, the _Legacy_ loomed before them.

"Hurry, people!" B.E.N. called out. "We've got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

As soon as the ship was close enough, Jim and his friends hopped on board.

* * *

"Robert, get us of here!" Amelia told Rabbit, who replied, "Aye, aye, Captain!"

With its thrusters activated, the _Legacy_ flew away as debris from the planet's exploding machinery rained down like missiles.

"Cap'n," Silver began, trying to use his charm on Amelia. "You dropped from the heavens in the nick o'-"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" snapped Amelia.

Tigger chuckled for a moment, but as he looked at Silver, he let out a little whine, for he knew that Silver was in deep trouble.

Just then, a piece of exploding debris slammed into the mast and broke off a sail. The mast crashed into the laser cannon, barely missing Eeyore. The _Legacy_ started to slow down.

"Mizzen sails demobilized, Captain!" said B.E.N. "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity!"

"Thirty percent?" repeated Rabbit.

"That means...we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." Doppler realized.

* * *

Just when all hope was lost, Jim looked back at the portal. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do!

"We gotta turn around!" he announced as he leapt onto the lower deck.

"What?" said Amelia.

"Have you lost your mind?" added Rabbit.

"The portal's back there, Rabbit." replied Jim as he ran towards the cannon rubble. "It can get us outta here!"

"Pardon me, Jim," Dopper said. "But didn't that portal open onto a _raging inferno?_ "

"Yes! But I'm gonna change that," Jim said as he starting roping together a long piece of metal and the cannon's energy cylinder. "I'm gonna open a different door."

From the ship's railing, Silver used his mechanical eye to zoom in on the portal's controller. Thankfully, it was still operational.

Doppler turned to Amelia. "Captain, I really don't see how this could possibly-"

 _"Listen to the boy!"_ interrupted Silver.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" reminded B.E.N.

* * *

Silver raced down to the lower deck.

"What do ya need, Jim?" he asked.

"just some way to attach this." Jim replied, pointing to the cylinders and the scrap of metal.

"All right, stand back! Stand back now!" Silver said as he transformed his robotic arm into a blowtorch and welded the parts together, By working as a team once again, Jim and Silver had created a makeshift solar surfer. Silver helped Jim haul it to the rail.

"Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal." said Jim.

 _"Fifty-eight seconds!"_ B.E.N. called out.

Jim turned to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore. They've been through a lot of together since they set out to find Treasure Planet and the risk of losing each other was unspeakable.

"Be careful." said Pooh.

Jim nodded and kicked the power cylinder into gear and shot off the side of the ship.

"Well, you heard him!" Silver called out. "Get this blasted heap turned round!"

Rabbit and Amelia looked at each other in confusion, before Amelia turned to Doppler.

"Doctor, head us back to the portal!"

"Aye, Captain!" replied Doppler as he turned the _Legacy_ towards the portal.

* * *

While trying to get to the portal, Jim had just lost power from his first energy cylinder. He kicked the second cylinder into high gear and rocketed forward, dodging chunks of exploding debris.

The portal was straight ahead. Through the opening, Jim could see the firestorm raging inside the treasure chamber. But just as Jim got closer to the portal, he heard a _kaboom._ A huge explosion sent pieces of machinery hurtling into his path. Jim zigzagged through them.

* * *

 _"Twenty-five seconds!"_ B.E.N. called out.

* * *

Just then, Jim lost power. He tried to kick his last cylinder into gear, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he kicked it.

Pooh and his friends watched as Jim started to tumbled down into a deep chasm.

"Oh no!" Rabbit cried.

 _"Seventeen seconds!"_ cried B.E.N.

* * *

Thinking fast, Jim pushed his surfer next to a wall, hoping that will start up the cylinder, which it did. The friction caused a spark, igniting the cylinder. A violent explosion sent Jim rocketing out of the chasm.

* * *

Back at the _Legacy,_ Pooh and his friends hugged each other tightly as B.E.N made the final countdown.

 _"Seven...six...five...four...three...two..."_

At the last second, Jim reached out and touched the crescent-shaped point on the controller. The portal flashed open and the _Legacy_ made it through just as Treasure Planet exploded in a massive fireball.


	22. Goodbye, Silver

The _Legacy_ burst out of the portal into calm space, trailed by the remains of Treasure Planet. Close by, they could see the spaceport Crescentia. But where was Jim?

Everyone aboard the ship looked back toward the portal. At that moment, Jim rocketed into view, silhouetted against the blinding explosion of Treasure Planet. A moment later, the portal disappeared and all around them, the etherium was quite

"Ha, ha, ha! Glory be!" cheered Silver. "Ya done it, Jimmy!"

He turned to the crew. "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?"

Everyone cheered as Jim steered his surfer over to the _Legacy_. Even the pirates, who were locked in the ship's brig whooped and hollered.

Overcome with emotion, Doppler and Amelia hugged, then looked at each other with surprise. They both smiled, pleased and embarrassed, then hurried down to the lower deck with Pooh and his friends to help Jim aboard.

Relieved that Jim was still alive, Pooh and his friends piled together for a group hug.

"That was tigger-ific!" proclaimed Tigger.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective." agreed Amelia. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you."

Jim was surprised when she told him the news. Before this expedition, he never would have dreamed of going to the Interstellar Academy.

From the edge of the deck, Silver watched, beaming with pride just like any other parent.

"Congratulations, Jimmy boy!" said Tigger as he shook Jim's hand.

"Job well done, my boy." agreed Rabbit as he, too, shook Jim's hand.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" added Doppler. "Of course, we might downplay the life-threatening parts."

"Agreed" said the boys altogether.

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable!" exclaimed B.E.N. "I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause I gotta hug you!"

The robot reached out to hug Jim, but he didn't expect Pooh and his friends to join in.

"Hey, you hugged me back!" said B.E.N. as his metallic blue eyes started to glisten. "Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

As his friends comforted B.E.N., Jim turned around to see that Silver had disappeared.

* * *

Down in the hangar bay, Silver was hurriedly untying the boat. Morph floated nearby.

"Murphy, we gotta make tracks!" Silver told him. He was trying to get out of there before anyone noticed he was gone.

"You never quit, do you?" said a voice.

Silver flinched and turned around to see Jim standing at the entrance of the bay.

"Ah, Jimbo! Ha ha!" he chuckled. "I was...merely checkin' to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure..."

Jim walked over to the boat and tightened up the knot that Silver had been trying to undo. "That should do it."

Silver shook his head. "I taught ya too well." he said.

Jim just stared at Silver for a moment until he got to the point.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Bein' in a cage, it'd break his heart."

Once more, Jim kept on staring at Silver until finally, he lowered the hatch release. As Silver saw Jim untying the last longboat, he sighed with relief.

"What say ya ship out with us, lad?" he said.

"Ship out with us," Morph repeated as he transformed himself into a hat and place himself on Jim's head.

"You and me, Hawkins and Silver!" Silver went on. "Full of ourselves and no ties ta anyone!"

Jim looked at him for a moment and gently removed the Morph hat from his head.

"You know, when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second." he said. "But I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my _own_ course...That's what I'm gonna do."

Pooh and his friends have just arrived when Silver asked. "And what do ya see off that bow o' yours?"

Jim turned to Silver. "A future."

Silver let out a small chuckle. "Look at ya! Glowin' like a solar fire." he said as his eyes begin to well up with tears. "You're something special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are."

Jim's own eyes was starting to well up with tears as well as he and Silver hugged each other one last time.

Pooh and his friends' eyes felt misty as they watched Jim and Silver hug it out.

"Got a bit a grease in this cyborg eye o' mine." Silver said with a sniffle.

As Pooh and his friends walked closer, Morph nuzzled against Jim one last time and burst into tears. Tigger smiled and gently rubbed his belly.

"Oh, it's OK, little Morph." he said. "We'll still be around, eh? T-T-F-N-"

"See ya round, " Morph said as he flew back to Silver, who looked at his little friend and back to Jim and his own friends. He knew what must be done.

"Morhpy, I got a job for ya." he told Morph. "I ned ya ta keep an eye on these little pups."

Silver nodded towards Jim and his friends.

"Will ya do me that little favor?"

Morph nodded happily. He nuzzled against Silver one last time, then flew to Jim's side. Jim and his friends looked at Silver, stunned, for they knew that Morph was more than a pet-he was Silver's best friend."

Silver grinned and prepared to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." he said to Jim. "It's for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers!"

Silver pulled the last of Flint's treasure out of his pocket and tossed it up to Jim, who watched with his friends as the longboat started to lower through the bay doors.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag." he said.

"Why, Jimbo, lad!" Silver replied. "When have I ever done otherwise?"

The last thing Jim and his friends heard Silver's laugh as he sailed off into the etherium.

"You know, even though he tried to kill us before, I always liked him!" said Tigger.

His friends stared at him for a moment and smiled.


	23. Epilogue

Once the _Legacy_ had reached the Crescentia spaceport, Jim and his friends hurried out of the ship in search of his mother. Christopher Robin was with her, eager to see Pooh and his friends again.

When everyone was happily reunited with each other, Pooh and his friends, along with Christopher Robin, helped Jim and his mother rebuild the Benbow Inn.

When it was finished, Jim left home again-this time, to the Interstellar Academy where he graduated with honors and became a captain in his own right, in command of a fine crew; Pooh and his friends.

But there are nights when he would gaze out into the etherium and see the wink of Silver's cyborg eye and hear his hearty laugh.

Jim would smile softly at the memory of the old pirate, and a certain bear named Winnie the Pooh, who helped him find treasure-the treasure inside himself.


End file.
